Arcees Sparklings
by zombleangel
Summary: What if Arcee was a carrier? What if she had sparklings, twin sparklings? What if Cliffjumper and Tailgate weren't "one with the Allspark"? What if they were tuned into sparklings via Decepticon ray and they thought that Arcee was their mother? The question is What If? (Rated T for later on)
1. Arcee finds Out

Today was the routine check-up for Team Prime and it was Arcee's turn.

" Hey ratchet," Arcee said as she walked in the medbay door.

" Hi Arcee, what can I do for you? Ratchet asked.

" Can you please look me over? Arcee asked. "For some reason, I have been feeling sick to my stomach this morning along with strange emotions and increased energon cravings, more than usual," Arcee concluded as she hopped up on to the med berth.

" Sure thing, let me run some tests and I will get back to you" ratchet replied to his patient.

15 minutes later

* * *

"By the Allspark!".Ratchet exclaimed while looking at the monitor in the med bay.

"What is it Ratchet"? Arcee asked question worriedly, her faceplates showing her worried state.

"Arcee your.. A carrier". Ratchet replied to his patient.

Ratchet looked back at the med-bay monitor showing the outline of two mech sparklings.

"Looks like your carrying twin mechs Arcee, congrats," Ratchet told Arcee.

"I'm a carrier, But how"? Arcee wondered quietly.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry this is a short chapter. Happy Labor Day everyone!**


	2. Author's Explanation

"I can answer that question."A voice responded from around the base.

"Who are you? Where are you?" The Prime asked with his blasters at the ready standing protectively in front of Arcee.

"Calm down Optimus Prime, for I am no threat to you. " I replied showing my hands palm out signaling that I mean no harm.

"For who I am, my name is Zombleangel but you can call me Angel. As for where I am, I am surrounding you in all corners of the base but I am merely here as to answer Arcee's question as to how she is carrying."

I replied as I floated to the center of the base.

"Come to sit, for I will explain".

Everyone was gathered in a circle with their charges to listen to the story.

"You see, Airachnid and Starscream the Annoying didn't extinguish Tailgate and Cliffjumpers sparks. Just rather tuned them into sparklings once again. (Since Arcee knew Cliffjumper and Tailgate so well, they saw her as their carrier/sister). Starscream and Airachnid used a reversal ray to turn the warriors back into sparklings". I explained to the team.

"That explains it". Arcee replied in a relieved tone.

"One more question". Arcee asked.

"Go and ask whatever your spark desires". I replied.

"How do you know that I will be a good carrier?" she asked with worry in her voice. I floated down by her side.

"Acree you will not just be a good carrier, but a great carrier, for Cliffjumper and Tailgate will look up to you. You also have Team Prime to help you through the endeavor. As well as the carrier instinct with-in ". I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Thank you, Angel". Arcee replied as I nodded.

"I will come to visit the day they are born, until then...". All of a sudden it was silent in the base.

* * *

 **Author's note: There is chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed. please review, favorite and PM me if there are any questions, comments or concerns.**


	3. Twins Arrive

A week had passed since I had seen Arcee and Team Prime and today the twins were due. Arcee was in the med-bay screaming in agony due to the contractions hitting. Four minutes later Arcee heard the cries of newborn twin sparklings.

"What are you going to name them?" Ratchet asked as he handed Arcee her twins.

As she was looking down at her baby boys, the names came to her.

"I think I will name them Tailgate and Cliffjumper". Arcee told Ratchet as I came in like a chill breeze.

"Good choice of names Arcee," I replied as I stood next to Ratchet.

"Angel your back!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Indeed I am, I just wanted to see how the new carrier and twins are doing," I said.

"Doing good, but tired. "Arcee replied.

"Get some recharge Arcee, you need it." Ratchet told her. Arcee nodded in agreement and nodded off to sleep.

When the twins opened their optics the first bot they saw was Optimus Prime. "Sire?" they asked simultaneously.

The whole base went silent.

 **Authors Note: Since we don't know who the real sire is. Optimus is going to act like the step-sire.**

 **Can you guess who the real sire could be?**


	4. Roles Given

**Authors Note: I started writing this fanfic in February and ended it on Valentine's day. I am posting it this month because I found it again. so when you reach the end of the story don't be alarmed when you see "happy valentine's day everyone." just a heads up.**

When Arcee awoke from her recharge she made the decision on who has what role in the twins lives.

When she arrived at the main room she saw Bumblebee playing peek-a-boo with Cliffjumper and Tailgate as they were giggling.

"Hi everyone," Arcee said as she walked to the team.

"Hey, Arcee how are you?" Bulkhead asked.

"I feel better, I also have decided on who has what role when it comes to taking care of the twins," Arcee announced looking at the family gathered around her.

She started with Bumblee.

Arcee walked to Bumblebee who she thought would be the perfect god-sire.

She put her servo on Bee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee I would like it if you were the god-sire."

Then Arcee looked at Bulkhead, Jack, and Raf and told them.

" I have thought that you three will be perfect uncles.

Then Arcee looked and walked to Miko, who she thought that would be a perfect aunt.

"Miko I would like it if you would be an aunt."

Then Arcee walked to Ratchet, who she thought would be the perfect grandsire.

After she had given most of the roles away it only left one mech.

Arcee then turned to the mech who captured her spark so many years ago.

"Which leads Optimus to be the - "

Optimus picked up on her vibe and finished the sentence for her.

"-Sire, I'd would be honored Arcee," Optimus said as he came to her side and kissed her helm.

After everyone received their roles from the mother of the twins, the team looked at each other than at the twins, and Arcee then nodded in agreement with the roles that they play in the twins lives.

 **Authors Note - Happy Valentine's day everyone! Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Zombleangel out. Oh, I almost forgot Optimus x Arcee forever!**

 **Till' next time.**

 **-Zombleangel**


End file.
